Breather
by Just A Wish Upon A Star
Summary: It was no small miracle that he survived. But at times, Jemma Simmons found herself wondering if it had been better to just leave him down there. After all, was the pain really worth it? "Because you're Fitz, and I'm Simmons, and I don't know where I'd be in a world without you."


So, scrolling through the stories with Fitz and Simmons, I found that a lot of them didn't quite hit it for me. Yes, there are a lot of good ones, but I felt the need to write my own. However, I cannot guarantee that this is completely in character either. Anyway, enougn with the rambling, please enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

**WARNING: **Yes, there _are _spoilers in this FanFiction for the season finale. If you do not wish to be spoiled, please turn away until you have seen the episode! If not, welcome!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any part of Marvel, S.H.I.E.L.D, or anything else, nor will ever do so.

**CHAPTER ONE: Bad Seed**

Alive. That was how she had answered when faced with the inevitable question; is Fitz - her lab partner, her best friend, her other half - okay?

There was still hope, of course. Jemma's gullible heart refused to believe that there wasn't. But her oh-so truthful, logical, mind argued against the fact. Fitz was lucky to even be alive, under the circumstances presented. It was a blessing, really, that he had survived that painfully long, terrifying swim from the depths of the ocean. But her thoughts kept wandering to the idea that maybe, Leo wouldn't take to the idea of having his brain damaged. Maybe he'd rather have died.

But Jemma didn't have the heart to just let him go, not after all she had done. There was still a chance. A low chance, but if the odds were in her favour...

"How's he doing?" Without Jemma realising, Skye had slipped into the room, staring at her as she busied herself in the lab.

"Stable. Alive," she replied, pulling a folder out from under the table. She looked up suddenly, a thought striking her with slight panic. "I thought I left you looking after Fitz."

"May's watching him." Agent May was not someone Jemma expected to be watching over Leo, but she appreciated it all the same. While May had an icy heart, it did thaw out at times, just enough to help her team-mates. Maybe an inkling of the character she'd used to be. After all, Jemma refused to believe May had always been so stoic. It was illogical. And Fitz believed that with all of his trusting heart.

"Listen, Simmons. Are you okay? I know you got out of that Hyperbaric chamber a while ago, but ninety feet is-"

"-I'm fine," Jemma smiled tightly at Skye, looking up momentarily before flipping through her folder quickly, her eyes scanning the pages and drinking in information at top speed. "Leo's a genius when it comes to engineering, remember? His oxygen device..."

"He's a clever boy, that one," Skye seemed to understand immediately, advancing to stand beside her and come and peer at the folder. "What's this?"

"Medical records, Coulson's files. If the medicine prescribed here could bring you and Coulson back to life, then..."

She paused as Skye stiffened beside her. "No, it's not worth it, Simmons. Besides, that place was blown to smithereens. You're not gonna be getting any drugs from there."

It was a long moment before Jemma snapped the folder shut, sinking down to rest her head in her hands. "You're right. I don't know what to do though, Skye. It's a blessing he's alive, but I don't think, I mean, I don't know..."

It was comforting to have someone beside her, especially in the lab. It reminded her immensely of Leo, of the countless hours, days that the two had spent together, side by side, working in the laboratory on whatever drama had happened next. Because like what Fitz had once said, there was rarely a moment when they weren't side by side, bantering and bickering and being all-round brilliant.

"What happened in that bunker, Simmons?" Skye was gentle, but Jemma almost winced at the words. She didn't - almost physically couldn't - want the memories to flood back. But they were stuck, like a record player spinning in her head.

_"One breath, but there's two of us?"_

_"Yeah, I've done the math. That's why you're taking it, you're a better swimmer then I."_

_"No!"_

_"Jemma."_

Jemma started off slowly. She couldn't tell Skye the whole story, she couldn't tell anyone but a little bit was enough. The basics, she could get through. Skye needed to know. "Me and Fitz worked out a way to break the glass securely. But there was still no way out, the pressure and oxygen would kill us."

_"No, I'm not leaving you here, that's ridiculous! We need a new plan!"_

_"No, we're not discussing it, okay. You're taking it, end of story. I couldn't live if you didn't."_

"Fitz was clever, he created a way to kick up one last breath of oxygen. But there was only one. He tried to make me take it, but.."

_"Well I feel the same way, there has to be another way! Why- Why would you make me do this, you're my best friend in the world!"_

_"Yeah, you're more than that, Jemma... __Look, I can't find the courage to tell you. So please. Let me show you."_

_"No."_

_"It's okay, Jemma."_

_"No."_

_"We have to hurry, Jemma."_

_"No!"_

_"Take it, Jemma."_

_"No!"_

_"Take it."_

"He made me hold it, and then pushed the button."

_A button is pushed, the window bursts open, and the water rushes in as a horrified scream rings through the air._

"But I couldn't leave him there, I couldn't!"

"Simmons," Skye interrupted, but Jemma couldn't stop, the words gushing from her mouth in a mix of confusion and desperation.

"I pulled him up, Skye. I pulled him all the way up that ninety feet, and now I'm thinking... Maybe I should have left him down there." With each word, her voice got lower until it was just a frightened whisper.

"Simmons, stop." Skye reached out a hand to her shoulder, before correcting herself. "Jemma. He's alive, Simmons. That's all that matters, okay? He might be different, but he's still Fitz, and you're going to be glad that you dragged him from ninety feet under the ocean, okay?" Skye's tone was demanding, but somehow it seemed to drag a weak smile from Jemma.

"Okay." She was enveloped in a warm hug, and Jemma couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have such a friend as Skye. Brushing dark thoughts from her mind, she turned back to her folder, sucking in a deep breath and scanning it once again.

"What's in there?" Skye leaned over her curiously, peering at the papers. Jemma drew it away from her cautiously.

"It's best you don't look at this, Skye. You don't have the level of clearance."

"Do you?" Skye challenged, and she had a sharp point. Jemma tipped her head slightly, reluctantly pushing the folders towards the hacker with a small sigh of acceptance.

"I don't even know why we have the information on the BUS. I'm trying to find some medicine, some sort of.. cure. If that GH.325 brought you and Agent Coulson back to life... There's hope that-"

"No!" Skye had stiffened instantly, probing a curious look from Jemma. What could be so startling? Shouldn't Skye be grateful that the miracle drug had cured them in the first place? Although, she had had her own suspicions about the GH.325. There was something Coulson wasn't saying, and Skye was in on it as well. Jemma didn't like all the secret keeping.

"Don't look for that." Skye snatched the folder out of Jemma's hands, looking very uncomfortable. "Just.. try everything else before you turn to this, okay? Who knows what the side effects are?"

Jemma stared at Skye curiously. She wasn't stupid, - her various degrees of excellence was proof - Skye was definitely hiding something. Something big. She allowed Skye to take the folder, trusting her judgement. Still, Fitz was a pressing matter. "But-"

"Then let me have a look!" Skye pleaded, looking so desperate that Jemma had to nod. "Please."

"Don't let Agent Coulson see it," Jemma paused. "Or May." The folders she had taken were not exactly the most open of them all, and there could be some serious consequences for reading a folder above the clearance level. Like being kicked off S.H.I.E.L.D, for instance.

Skye smiled, hugging the folders to her chest, obviously instantly relieved. "Thank you, Simmons."

"It was no problem," Jemma replied, smiling tightly. Although Skye's actions were curious, for now they would have to be put to rest. "But if you would excuse me. I have some duties to attend to."

**...**

Leopold Fitz looked so peaceful, lying on the bed. He didn't seem pained at all, but that wasn't what worried Jemma. It was inside that mattered. Things that didn't necessarily show up on the radar, things that were outwardly unnoticeable. Things that started in the brain, and expanded and spiraled, until nothing was safe, nothing was rescuable. Jemma knew the feeling of doom. Of inevitable death. It was crushing, thinking that your life was to be ripped from you. But somehow it was worse when you realised that someone else was going to be cruelly torn from your side.

"Mulling over it will only make it worse." May was standing by the door, her expression as emotionless as ever. But Jemma couldn't help but hope that she saw a glimmer of sympathy in her cold eyes. An emotion of... understanding. Jemma had never felt very comfortable around Agent May. She was her superior, and she was cold and mostly emotionless. But now Jemma felt grateful for her presence.

"Yes," Jemma answered politely, ripping herself away from Leo's side. "Is there something you need?"

"Coulson wants you," May answered, but as Jemma gathered up her things and prepared to rush to Coulson's assistance, May shot out her hand, stopping Jemma. "He's strong." Jemma didn't need her genius brain to tell her who May was talking about.

"I know," Jemma replied gratefully, slightly surprised at May's words. From experience, she knew that May wasn't one for sympathy or comfort, especially not to Jemma. "Thank you."

May simply stepped aside for Jemma to pass. "You're welcome."

**...**

"The intercom's are down."

Jemma looked at Coulson, suddenly stricken. "And you're expecting me to fix it?" She shook her head, staring widely at the S.H.I.E.L.D leader who sat across the desk from her. "I'm sorry sir, but that's more.. Fitz's area of expertize." Her mouth goes dry at the mention of her best friend, but she forges on, determined not to let it weaken her.

"Simmons, you can get Skye to assist you, but please, you're the only one right now who can-"

"Yes," Jemma cut in, not wanting him to finish the sentence. She was full aware that Fitz was physically unable to fix the intercoms at the present moment, but she preferred not to think about it. "I'll get it on right away, sir."

As she was scraping back the chair and hustling out of the room quickly, she thought she heard Coulson speak again, "I'm sorry, Simmons."

Doing her best not to dwell on it, Jemma strode down the corridor, on the way to Skye's bunker. She had a feeling that she knew why Coulson had ordered her to get the intercoms working. The comms weren't of urgency, that was sure, but she was pretty sure Coulson wanted her to have something that kept her busy. Gratefulness welled up in her. While Coulson wasn't one to openly admit his affection, small acts like that were proof that he did care.

Although she could be wrong. Jemma had thought the same about Grant Ward as well.

_Turns out bad seeds can't be prevented from sprouting into a rotten plant, _she thought, halting to a stop outside Skye's door and raising her hand up to knock deftly. _No matter how hard you try.  
_


End file.
